And you are
by Gradiency
Summary: Rori Huchi and ME, an Alice, go to Gakuen Alice. She came at the right time too. AAO's gotten stronger and they have one goal:to destroy Kuro Neko. Aoi Misaki acutally Hyuuga , Hiro Yome, Hanako Imai and Akira Sakurano's task. There may be more spies.
1. What's up with her?

Summary: Rori Huchi and ME (Alice) to Gakuen Alice. Norbara and Yuu, her friends who were affected by ME, don't know her. She came at the right time too. AAO's gotten stronger and they have one goal- to destroy Kuro Neko. Which happens to be Aoi Huuyga, Hiro Yome, Hanako Imai and Akira Sakurano's task.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA. Sadly. :'(**

_Why did I get into this mess? Did I really want to see _them_ that much? _Rori thought.

"NOW ARIVING AT TOKYO STATION" the loudspeaker blasted through out the train. Rori held on to her luggage even tighter. She felt her nails dig into her skin. The pain made her released the suitcase, making it land on the floor with a big _thud._ She carefully picked it up, still remaining leaned on the train's doors.

The train slowed to a stop, the doors opening. Rori quickly walked out, without a second look behind. She placed her suitcase on the platform, and quickly fixed her "too big for her face" glasses. She looked like a typical nerd, going to one of the most elite private schools. She was only there because, they were, and they unlike her had gone and had not kept in touch of years.

_So much for the promise._ Rori's brown hair swayed lighted in the wind's direction. Her glasses made her big dark-brown eyes, hazel and extremely small. She quickly picked up her pace, as she always did. Her parents trained her not to linger in the streets for too long. Slowly stopping before Gakuen Alice, she was greeted by Narumi.

"Hello, Rori-chan! Welcome to Gakuen Alice." Narumi smiled at her. She seamed less nervous after that but the smile make it ever more nerve racking. She couldn't and wouldn't say anything. Lightly smiling she grasped her suitcase even thighter. Her throat felt dry.

_Oh, no not now. Not now!_ Rori was suddenly dizzy, the world seemed to fade away, soon there was black. The last thing she saw and felt, was the cold, hard cement floor.

--

Rori lightly opened her eyes. All she could see was white at first, soon a face, then another and finally she saw the hospital room.

"Feeling better Rori-chan?" Narumi asked her. She muttered a yes.

"That's good Rori-chan." Narumi smiled again. "If you want to, you should be introduced to your new class." Rori nodded. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. It disrupted her natural sense of peace, or her other personality.

_There's something not right here. __**Definitly sweety! This place would even make the strongest person run away!**__Rori, you shouldn't worry so, much. We're with you.__ Oh great you two might come out again. Scratch that one of you will come out._ Narumi disrupted Rori's "line of thought".

"ori-chan, Rori-chan, Roir-chan." Narumi shook her. Suddenly her split personality came out.

"STOP CALLING ME RORI-CHAN! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE SUFFIXES. UNLESS YOU WANT TO EXPERINCE MY FIST UP YOUR ASS, I WOULD SUGGEST, NO I'LL MAKE YOU TAKE OUT THE CHAN PART IN MY NAME. MY NAME'S RORI HUCHI AND IT WILL STAY THAT WAY, UNDERSTAND!" Rori screamed in his ear. She made a fist emphasizing the fist up his ass part. Narumi stared at her, shocked. Speechless.

"Unable to talk now, are we?"

"Well, that was a side that we hadn't expected." Rori hadn't heard him as she was currently debating with her inner self. A rather awkward silence from her other personalities told her that she was herself again.

"Sorry, Narumi-sensei, but I don't like the chan suffix. It brings back painful memories." Rori clutched the front of her shirt.

"It's alright Rori-ch..er.."

"Thanks Narumi-sensei."

"Well, here's your uniform, and I'll escort you to your classroom." It didn't take Rori that long to get dressed, but personally she hated the uniform, it just didn't fit her. She was never a big fan of skirts anyway. Plus she didn't want to attract attention, since she was so thin already. Putting the uniform over her, she discovered that she had gained weight and she might not attract attention, as it was the very last thing that she wanted.

"Well, Rori-ch..um..lets get on to you class room. You do know were your staying right?" Narumi asked her. Rori shook her head.

"Well, then we'll ask your partner to." Narumi told her. They started on their route to the middle school B classroom. Rori had started to hyperventilate and before she knew it she fainted, right outside the classroom.

"Rori-ch…Rori-c…uh…Rori?" Narumi asked her shaking her awake. She looked around and she saw everyone staring at her. Her pupils dilated and she fainted. As she woke up, she muttered to her self, something. Koko, who was have quite a hard time keeping up with her mental fight with her two other personalities, got kind of dizzy and placed his hand on the door frame to steady himself. But no one really saw.

Rori looked up and smiled. She whispered a soft, hi, but no one could really hear her. It wasn't uncommon to have a new student, in the middle of the school year, but just something about her made them all come out.

"Who are you?" Koko asked, kindly, as he didn't want to get near her, just being within a 3 feet distance near her, he felt like a part of his mind was leaving him.

"Hi, I'm Yuu and I'm the class representitive." Yuu offered her his hand, but just as their skin touched, Yuu introduced himself to her, over and over again. It was like he had no memory left of introducing himself and offering his help.

At that time Narumi shuffled all of them in. And at the same time he shooed Rori in too.

"Introduce yourself Rori-chan." He whispered to her, forgetting about what she had said some 40 minutes ago. Rori ignored him.

"Rori-chan, Rori-chan, Rori-ch-" Narumi was cut short and he started to make gagging noises as Rori was straggling him. All of her soon to be classmates were staring at her. NO ONE dared to straggle a teacher especially Narumi who had the Human Pheromone (sp?) Alice. What was the deal with the new student?


	2. Meeting her

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. sniff sniff**

_Okay, Recap: so what we had basically found out in the last chap. was that Rori hated the suffix chan, she has three personalities and the ability of mind erasing. Plus she has shown her other side only twice: Once in front of Narumi and the other time in front of her future classmates. What will they think of her? Keep reading to find out!! _

--

Rori suddenly came back to her senses. Her eyes widen and her grip around Narumi's neck loosened. Her classmates stared wide-eyed, not a single sound was muttered. The birds stopped chirping and apparently EVERYONE was frozen. This was absolutely the first time a STUDENT tried to kill Narumi. Well not kill but strangle him. If you don't count Persona and the elementary school student, then NO ONE has ever tried to kill him. Hey come on, would YOU?

Finally Narumi re-caught his breath. Breaking the silence he clapped his hand and lightly went to grab Rori by her shoulders and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Rori was lightly rolling back and forth.

"Rori-chan, it's really alright." Narumi bent down to her tucked in self. But apparently all he had gotten back was "I'm sorry…" Narumi decided to stop Rori, but when he had used his alice, nothing worked. Everyone's attention strayed away from Rori and it settled on Narumi. A single thought went through their minds, well except Natsume and Hotaru.

"Narumi-sensei. What happened?" Mikan asked, her hair was no longer in those childish pigtails, but tied back in to a low ponytail.

"Mikan-chan. It's nothing." Narumi was shocked, his alice usually worked and this was the first time that it didn't. Suddenly he remembered what the elementary school principal told him.

_Flashback_

"Narumi, you do understand you job right?" the principal asked. (Too much to type so, I'm gonna shorten it)

"Yeah."

"Good. The girl's alice is memory erasing and she'll …… class. The person that she touches will get their memory erased and we need to work on that, or …."

"Of course."

"Catch." He threw something to Narumi. Narumi nearly missed catching it. "The nullification alice stone. Use it, since you will need it."

"Okay…"

_End Flashback_

Koko had been through Narumi's memory, and learn in an instant why Yuu kept on introducing himself, but he knew that he didn't get the full story. There was a lot to be learned and a lot that was left out.

Rori, by that time (FINALLY), had gotten up and she looked down not meeting any of her new classmate's eyes. It wasn't really that she was shy or anything, but she had just been strangling her future teacher, and she didn't want to get into any trouble.

"Rori-chan, go and introduce yourself." Narumi told her.

"Hi. I'm Rori Huchi, and my alice is Memory erasing." Rori's voice was not heard at all.

"LOUDER!" a random person from the back screamed. Rori's head finally lifted up and she scanned the room. Her eyes lit as they passed Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hi. I'm Rori Huchi." Rori's voice was louder but all the people in the back heard was "Hi….ri…chi" . Mikan's thought for awhile and then yelled out: "HEY HIRICHI!!"

"Um... my name's Rori Huchi." Now everyone heard her. Soon people bombarded her with questions. "What's your alice?" "What's your star status?" "What Class are you in" and etc.

Rori didn't get a chance to answer, as the questions started to pop out, going on not stopping. When they did stop, Rori felt a little claustrophobic, since everyone was crowding around her.

"Give Rori-chan a little room to breath." The big group spread out and everyone quickly went back to their seat. "Rori-chan, go and introduce yourself." Narumi patted her shoulder, and ushered her forward.

"My name's Rori Huchi and my alice is Memory erasing. I'm a three star." Rori yelled, but her voice to the back sounded like muffled but clear talking. Rori luckily didn't have to say anything again.

"Rori-chan, there's a free spot next to Koko. And who will be the lucky person to be her partner?" Narumi looked at the students with hopeful eyes. No one except for Yuu raised his hand.

"Well, Mikan-chan can you be-" Narumi was cut off as the temperature rose 20 degrees, with Natsume glaring at him.

Koko was staring at Natusume. Koko's eyes started to widen his mouth dropped. He mouthed OH MY GOD.

"Natusume, are you a pervert?" Koko's question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Natusume glared at him, a fireball in his hand aiming for Koko's head. Koko saw the fireball and just realized what he had said.

"Um…uh…that wasn't meant to be a question?" Koko kept staring at the fireball and as Natsume was going to aim for it, Rori accidentally brush against his arm to get to her seat, making him forget everything. The fireball extinguished. Everyone was confused. It wasn't like Natsume to forget, nor was it like him to not hurt someone with that comment.

"Natsume are you alright?" Ruka asked.

"Hn." Was his oh, so intelligent reply.

"NATUSME-KUN! You're so kind!" Sumire (sp?) told him. Natusme didn't answer and went back to reading his manga.

"Well, Rori-chan, your partner will be Hot-" Hotaru's baka gun suddenly hit Narumi.

"Okay, then Koko will be your partner." Narumi didn't get a rejection from Koko, and no one was going to kill him.

"Well, classes are canceled today, so Ja!" Narumi skipped out of the classroom, and right after Narumi did, the whole class started to play.

_**Dinner Time**_

All of Rori's classmates crowded around her, except a given few, Yuu, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan. Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were sitting there watching the event that was going on and Yuu and Mikan were trying to break up the group with no success. They kept on crowding her bombarding her with questions. No Luck in trying to break her out. Rori, ignored them and had finished eating her food when everyone moved away from her so she could go put her tray back, none of them wanted to lose their memory.

Rori soon left to her three star bedroom, and threw herself on her bed. She looked to her side and a small smile spread across her lips as she looked at the picture of her and her childhood friends. They had grown up together and all of them had alices, but it wasn't her fault that their memories were erased. Rori rolled on to her back and stared at her ceiling, soon it became cloudy and she slowly drifted off into dream land.

_**Somewhere**_

A laptop screen shined. The person using it wasn't seen. But the screen was. On the screen was:

Name: Natsume Huuyga (sp?)

Alice: Fire

Age: 15

Current residence: Known

Weakness: Mikan Sakura

Notes: His code name is Kuro Neko, one of the most dangerous Alice users, BE CAREFUL OF HIM!!

"I won't need to. Getting rid of him will be easy…" A cloaked figure smirked, closing his laptop; he walked away from his current spot going deeper and deeper into the forest.

_So, how do you like that?? I hope I can update the third chapter sometime soon. Oh, right REVIEW!! The third chapter many not be up until the end of next month since I'll applying for Specialized High Schools, but I hope it'll be finished soon!! Bye!!_

_-Yuri_


	3. Second ALICE?

_A/N: To those who have heard that I have yet again started a new story, I'm soo sorry!! The story won't interfere with this one at all. I hope to finish this story by, some day… next year. Read and REVIEW, Please!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

_RECAP: So, currently all of Rori's classmates know that she has the mind erasing alice, but what they don't know is mostly going to be reveled, in this chapter. Plus someone's trying to kill Natsume. Do they have anyone else in mind??_

Rori woke up the birds chirping and the loud annoying alarm clock that just wouldn't shut the hell up. Rori rubbed her eyes and slammed her hand on the clock breaking it, yet again. The noise died out, but she unwillingly got up. Splashing water on her face, she woke up. Yawning, she picked up the uniforms that Narumi had sent her, yesterday. She threw one of them on, and looked around her room. Seeing the broken alarm clock, she nervously laughed.

She put her hand over the alarm clock and hoped that it would be back to its original state, but it didn't. Helplessly she picked up her book bag, and reverted back to her shy self. She glanced at her watch it read 7:00. Rori sighed. She didn't know why she even got up that early. Lightly and quietly, she stepped into her classroom. No one was there. Rori faintly smile and got to work, practicing her second alice, restoration (_A/N: It'll be explained later_). Rori had just stumbled upon it, and her parent kind of forced her to go to Gakuen Alice. But she had been pleading them for months. After breaking and restoring the tables back to their original state, she wondered why it never worked with her alarm clocks. That one just recently had been her 10th one in a week. She had been spending most of her time in the mornings to perfect her alice, in order to stop spending her money on alarm clocks.

_Maybe I should buy an alarm clock from Hotaru._ Rori finished, her morning "workout", and suddenly the first person came into the classroom. Rori was still panting, but the person didn't pay any attention to her pants. He just stood in the middle of the classroom, for students to come in, but no one was. He left as suddenly as he came. Just when he was gone, students came in. The first one to come in was Yuu, and the last was Mikan, as always.

"Sakura, you're late." Jinno continued to teach. "Stand outside the class, until class is over."

Mikan stared at him, water filling up her eyes rather quickly. "B-Bu-But then I'll never learn anything." Mikan started sobbing, and tears flowed down her face. Narumi who happened to be passing by, was able to get Mikan into the class again.

**Splitting into the ability classes**

"So, Rori, where are you going?" Mikan asked Rori, who was lost and her thoughts weren't going strait.

"Well, no one told me." Rori replied in a whisper.

"RORI-CHAN!!" Narumi screamed at the top of his lungs while skipping towards here. "Hi, Mikan-chan. Rori-chan, your ability class is going to be special, well, for now at least." With that he skipped away.

"Well, Rori you'll be with me then!" Mikan smiled at her. Rori faintly smiled back.

"Okay Rori, lets go!!!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs and started to drag Rori with her.

"Mikan, where are we going?" Rori asked after they had been running for sometime.

"Well, I- I really don't know" Rori stared at Mikan.

"Then, follow me."

"You know where we're going?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay!" With Rori in the lead, they got to their destination in 15 minutes. They were 45 minutes LATE. Mikan walked right in with tugging Rori in.

"Ohayo!" Mikan screamed.

"Mikan-chan you're usually never late, why today?" Misaki asked.

"Eh, I was just bringing Rori-chan here, but we got lost." Mikan scratched her head.

"So, you're Rori-chan." Misaki smiled at Rori, causing Rori to notice that everyone was staring at her. She stared at them. Her mind was screaming RUN! Rori skin began to pale, and she was beginning to get dizzy. She took a step but soon stopped as she was swaying back and forth too much.

"Rori-chan?" Mikan looked at Rori with concern, in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Rori smiled faintly, but her words went against her, as she fell.

"RORI!!!!!" Mikan screamed. Rori got up, and waved Mikan off with her hand.

"I'm fine. This happens often." Rori told Mikan.

_Rori, I told you, not to worry. You know about you first day of school._ A voice told Rori. (_A/N: The same voice in the first chapter, but this time instead of her other personality it's someone she know. Sorry for the confusion._)

_Nee-chan, I would appreciated it if you didn't keep on trying to tell me that. _ Rori's voice wasn't the usual soft and sickly voice. It was quite the opposite. An empty voice laced with the smallest amount of anger.

_Rori, It's for your own good._ Rori's sister scolded her.

_Nee-chan. SHUT UP!_ Rori screamed, mentally, at her sister. In reply to that she heard a soft sobbing.

_Sorry, Sage. But you get on my last nerve! _

_Well, Rori. Talk to you tomorrow. And next time loosen up._ Suddenly a soft click was heard, in Rori's mind.

"Well, Rori-chan, what's you're alice?" Misaki asked.

"me…ry….asing" Rori mumbled.

Misaki stared at her confused. "Speak up please."

"Memory erasing." Rori whispered.

"Memory erasing?"

"Yeah."

**Somewhere in GA**

"Memory erasing? That'll be very useful." The person there smirked, while talking to himself.

"Sensei?" Someone asked that very person. The someone was ignored and that person walked away. Deciding to have a little talk with the "beloved" elementary principal.

**Back in the Special Ability Class**

"Well, Rori-chan I hope you'll have fun in-" Someone running through the door cut off Misaki.

"Tsubasa!!" Misaki screamed. "You're LATE!!!"

"Am I?" Tsusuba asked.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan ran to hug him.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" He smiled at her.

"Oh, wait…never mind." Misaki glared at him, and killing him was the exact thing running through her head. She was always so use to him being in the Special Abilities class, but now it all changed. He was in the DA (_A/N: too long to type!!!!_) class and she missed him.

Tsubasa laughed at her mistake resulting in only a huge bump on his head. Rori stared at the scene in front of her. It was very amusing, and definitely different from what she was use to. Oh she was going to be in for a heck of a lot of fun.

"Tsubasa-sempai, Rori-chan's new to the Special Abilities class." Mikan pointed at Rori, whose head shoot up by the sound of her name.

"Yeah?"

"Rori-chan, this is Tsubasa-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai this is Rori-chan" Mikan introduced them to each other.

"Hey!" He said as a greeting. Rori just stared at him and finally decided to turn away. He just seems so, familiar to her.

_WHY??? SAGE!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!! NOW!!!_ Rori's thought screamed for her ever so loving sister.

_**You never ask me for help.**_ Bitter sweetness laced its voice.It wanted to be useful but did Rori ever ask it for her? NO! It was always Sage!

_Sorry, but do you know who he is? _Rori asked mentally.

_**No.**_

_Exactly. Oh, god I am so going crazy. I'm HAVING A FREAKING CONVERSATION WITH MY SELF! _ Rori suddenly realized how mental she sounded talking to her self.

_**YOU ARE SO MEAN!**_ Rori ignored it and waited for Sage to talk to her again.

_WHAT RORI??????????_ She was overly mad at being woken up. It wasn't her fault she lived almost halfway around the world in Europe, and was just happening to trying to sleep.

_Sage. You picked up. LATE!! Oh, you know who Tsubasa Andou is? _ Rori didn't realize that Mikan was currently waving her hand in front of Rori's face.

_Yeah. Why?_

_Oh just because._

_Okay. Nigh-_

_Fine! He's in, you know here. And he seems to be familiar._

_Do you, or you other self, as I would say, Remember Misaki Harada?_

_**I do.**_

_Okay. I am going to say this once-_

_Get on with it._

_Misaki was my best friend before she left to a school. Tsubasa, was her… well how do I say this. _

_Nee-chan. As say again. GET ON WITH IT!_

_Tsubasa was Misaki's punching bag. Not that she remembers since YOU just happened to erase her memories of Tsubasa and Tsubasa's memories of her as a kid._

_Sorry! _

_Ja!_

_Bye._

_**Oh, and I'm chopped liver.**_

_Sure, if you want._

_**HEY!!**_ Rori suddenly snapped out of her conversation and stared at Mikan who was still waving her hand in front of Rori's face.

"Mikan-chan. What?" Rori said softly.

"Rori-chan, I was asking what you would want to do for this year's alice festival." Mikan looked at Rori with a questioning look.

"Um… I really don't know."

"Okay, Rori-chan!" Mikan happily skipped off to be with Tsubasa and Misaki again, leaving Rori alone, AGAIN!

_**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I AM NOT CHOPPED-**_

"So, Rori-chan." A voice said from behind. Rori jumped and fell ungracefully on the floor.

"Heh. Rori-chan." The person spoke again.

"Noda-sensei!" Mikan screamed, almost, just almost smashing everyone's eardrums.

"Mikan." Noda smiled.

"Well, Rori-chan we must train your alice." Noda smiled motioning for her to follow him. Rori did, but she wasn't the only one to, along with her came, Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa.

"What?" Mikan asked. "We want to see Rori-chan's alice."

"Rori, there are-"

"Um…I know about the alice types and shapes. My mother told me." Rori stared at her feet, muttering to herself.

"Okay, there are-" Noda began again, while staring at her.

"My parents also told me about the things that control alices." Rori's voice was barely above a whisper, and she definitely did not want to look at the people who were staring at her.

"Okay, do you know how to control your alice?"

"No, but I can control my restoration alice." Rori looked at Noda, who was staring at her.

"Restoration?" Mikan looked at Rori confused. "Huh?"

"Well, um…"Rori scrambled to say something.

"Rori-chan, what is restoration?" Noda asked her.

"Well, I'm able to restore anything back to its original state, such as memory that I erased, bones, and etc." Rori was getting the hang of being able to speak to the people in front of her naturally.

"Okay, so, we'll need to control your Memory erasing alice." Noda told her.

"Yeah."

"Let's see-" Noda was suddenly cut off by the loud speaker.

"RORI HUCHI AND MIKAN SAKURA GO TO THE ELEMANTARY PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" Mikan and Rori jumped, and Noda quickly ushered them out.

"You might as well go and see what he wants." Noda nodded to them, and watched their retreating figures.

**Somewhere in the woods**

Four people sat around a map of Gakuen Alice's main weak points. All of them were wearing a cloak with a hood, despite the extremely sweltering temperature.

"All we have to do is kidnap or kill that little Kuro Neko brat." The first person said, his hood over his head. The designs intricately placed, a few small white phoenixes here and there but it was mostly just black. It had a deep dark green trimming at the end.

"Years before Yuka was able to get in through a warp hole. If we could just locate that, then we'll be all set." This time a girl's voice peeped through her Dark blue hood. It was plain with a purple trimming. A few strands of blue hair peeped out.

"It doesn't matter at least one of us can teleport and I do mean at least." The guy to her right said. His dark green cloak was plain with a black trimming at the end. Glasses peeped out of his hood.

"We'll kill him and that fucking little bastard." The girl to glasses' _(A/N: Just in case glasses is the guy with the dark green cloak)_ right said. Her brown hair let down and her hood bunched together at her neck. Her purple cloak was gathered at her feet since she was squatting down. Her cloak, like the rest of them, was plain and had a dark blue trimming.

"Trust me, they'll die sooner or later." The first guy said while rolling the paper back up again. Oh, they were going to die for what they had done. No matter what.

_A/N: YEA!!! Third chapter!!! Yeah, I should be doing homework but nah. I hope you enjoyed it and please read my other stories!!! Oh, and REVIEW!!! _~Yuri


	4. Elementary Principal gone Crazy!

_A/N: yay! My 4th chapter. This is a HUGE accomplishment for me. To all of you people who are reading this story, I'm really sorry but this story might be on hold for some time. :'( I REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**RECAP:** Okay so Rori-chan…err Rori met Tsubasa who seemed oddly familiar. Then the elementary school principal called her and Mikan to his office. What the hell is going on???

**Chapter 4:**

**Elementary Principal gone Crazy!?!?!**

The walk there was silent, and rather quick. Not a single word was muttered between the two girls as they briskly walked, more like ran to the office. It was rather stupid of Mikan to not teleport herself and Rori there, but then Mikan wouldn't be the person we all know right? As they walked up the stairs to the office, there were met with a rather plain room. The principal's desk was toward the huge glass windows, the drapes down making the room seem darker then it already was. Two seats were placed in front of the desk, and another behind the desk. Scattered on the desk were a few papers, and a lot of junk. The principal however was behaving rather…childish, to put it correctly. He was laughing to himself at sometime and softly whispering stuff about forcing Persona to run around the school campus, wearing a pink dress and screaming: I LOVE NARUMI! (A/N: is it me or does everyone hate Persona?)

Rori stood there quiet, afraid, head down, and fidgeting ever so often. Even Mikan was quiet, which was something that the elementary principal didn't expect. So he kept on muttering on how to get back on Persona.

**Flashback**

"HEY! GIVE PUFF BACK!" The elementary principal was currently running after Persona who just decided to take the principal's hamster and use it as his new guinea pig for his death alice.

"Make…me," Persona stuck out his tongue and started to run away with the hamster. He stopped after a while and activated his alice. The principal was in seeing distance and heard his hamster squealing, before it became quiet. Persona picked up the hamster and gave it to the principal.

"Puff…WHY??...why did you have to die?...sniff…WHY??" The principal clutched his legs and became a ball, while sobbing his eyes out.

"Look, idiot, I'll buy you a new hamster," Persona told him. The principal stared at Persona with his eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry, god. What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Persona asked him.

"You…killed…PUFF!!!!!!!" A new batch of tears was falling out of the principal's eyes.

"Hn."

"YOU ARE A BIG MEANY, SERIO-NEE-CHAN!!"

"Hn."

"Girly," the principal muttered under his breath.

Persona glared at him and brought his foot to the principal's head making it slam on the grass.

"You don't ever call me girly, understand?" Persona's voice deepened and he lifted his food up from the principal's head.

"Yeah."

"Good."

**End Flashback**

"He, he, hahahahaMWHAHAHAHAHAHA……" The principal went into a kind of hysterics and just couldn't stop laughing.

Mikan and Rori just stared at each other, both having a huge sweatdrop at the sides of their heads. None of them could say a word.

The principal noticed their presence, cleared his throat and became business like.

"Well, the reason I called you here, was to inform you two that you are going to be in the Dangerous Ability Class. Mikan, due to you SCE alice and Rori due to your memory erasing and restoration alice. That's all." The principal quickly shoved them out of his office, and slamming the door shut. Rori and Mikan couldn't say a word about what happened and just left thing as they were.

**Next Day**

Rori woke up to the birds softly chirping in her ear. She quickly sat up, finding no one there when she saw a sparrow hopping around her pillow, chirping in her ear. Rori smiled and waved at the bird. The sparrow flew up to meet her and perched on Rori's finger.

The sparrow followed her to the classroom were it then flew to were Ruka sat. Rori stared at the sparrow in confusion, but started her daily routine. She stopped when the first person came in. The class was kind of boring, that was until you heard Persona and the Elementary School Principal shouting at each other over the loud speaker.

"YOU KILLED MY HAMSTER!"

"WHEN?"

"YOU MURDERED HIM!"

"Are you sure you're not mental?"

"MURDERER!"

"um…"

"YOU DESERVE A PUNISHMENT!"

"What-"

"YOUR PUNISHMENT DO IT!" They heard the shuffle of documents; everything was quiet for a while.

"You can't possibly want me to do this."

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Jail."

"HA!"

"ALL YOUR CLOTHES WILL BE REPLACED WITH NARUMI'S THEN!"

"WHAT?" Then they heard the door bang open.

"WHY AM I BEING DRAGGED IN THIS?" Narumi ignored that fact that he could get killed.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"WELL YOUR WORDS DON'T COUNT!" Narumi and Persona screamed in sync.

"SAYS WHO?"

"SAYS US!"

"BOTH OF YOU WILL GET FIRED THEN." Narumi and Persona shut up.

"NOW DO IT!"

"Yes." Was the meek reply.

_Yeah, I know it's short but I ran out of ideas, so SORRY! But MERRY BELATED CHISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Yuri_


	5. AAO's here with SPIES!

_A/N: MY 5__th__ CHAPTER!!!!!! First of all __**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**__Second I want to thank Mistress Ayako for being my Beta and all those people who reviewed._

_Thanks to:_

_Mistress Ayako_

_Haruka Oujo_

_A really special thanks to Haruka Oujo, who has basically read a lot of my stories. THANKS!!!_

**(From Beta: Sorry for making you wait for this chapter! It's all my fault! Gomen!)**

**POV- Akira, Aoi, Hanako and Hiro; third person outside narrator**

It had gotten pretty warm as they kept on walking. Then they suddenly stopped or the person who looked like he was in charge stopped. He allowed his hood to fall back. He looked about 13 or 14 years old. He was still growing at five feet. His brown eyes glared at the others, telling them to stop, his dirty blonde almost brown hair lay flat, unlike where it had been sticking up before. By then all of their hoods were off. The oldest out of all of them, was a girl, about 17 or 18 years old. The girl had her dark blue hair tied up in a bun. Her hazel eyes were sharp and she had a motherly look. Walking next to her was the girl with the brown hair. She looked around 14 or 15. Her hair was now tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were dark red. The last guy, the one with glasses was around 14 or 15, his brown hair laid flat on his head, his eyes, a bright brown color were framed in his glasses.

The youngest boy, their leader, motioned for them to stop again yet they just kept on walking. The boy stared at them in disbelief, before grabbing on to their hoods and jerking them back.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL HURT YOU!" The guy with glasses rose up a dagger and pointed it to the leader's throat.

"Sorry." The leader muttered.

"Eh, Akira-kun, you're getting unwanted attention," The blue haired girl told Akira, AKA guy with glasses _(A/N: I know it's a girl's name, but it'll come into use)_.

"Hanako, you may be older than me, but I CAN USE WEAPONS!" Akira screamed at Hanako AKA the blue haired girl.

"So you finally admit it," Hanako told Akira.

"Fuck off," Akira's blade rose to her neck.

"Whatever" Hanako shrugged her shoulders and turned her head. Akira rolled his eyes, and stored his dagger away.

"Ne, Akira-kun," the "brunette", called out, to the oldest guy.

"What, Aoi?" Akira asked. _(A/N: I don't care if this goes against everything, but Aoi is Aoi, and she IS NOT an OC)_

"How, did you manage to break out of the mental institute?" Aoi asked; her face blank and innocent.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Akira screamed at Aoi.

"Um… Akira…SHUT UP!" the leader told Akira.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?" Akira held their leader up the front of his clothes. The leader's feet were dangling a few inches of the ground.

"Sorry, Akira!" The leader said hurriedly.

"Hiro-kun, you know better than to do that," Hanako told Hiro. Aoi was struggling to keep her laughter in, and a few snorts escaped from her. Akira dropped the non-expecting Hiro, who fell face first onto the dirt.

"So, Hiro, how is it being with your family?" Akira taunted him.

"FOR THE LAST-" Hiro was cut off by a fireball, barely missing his neck. _(A/N: I'm gonna guess and hope that you all know this is)_

"We have company," Aoi smiled, putting her mask on, a fireball like Natsume's formed in her hand. Hiro, Akira and Hanako all put their masks on, and assumed a fighting stance. Weapons appeared in Akira's hand, and he was ready to throw them. A swirling ball of water formed in Hanako's left hand and a ball of air in her right. A few animals stuck to Hiro and lightning was etched on his fingertips.

"Hello, Kuro Neko," Akira threw his weapons, barely hitting their mark. The weapons vanished, and reappeared in Akira's hands.

Kuro Neko AKA Natsume said nothing in return. Aoi threw a fireball at him it scorched his cheek.

_She has the same Alice as me? _Natsume asked himself.

"Well, seeing how you have the fire alice, then I'll say yeah," Aoi now stood in front of him.

"How-"

"Don't ask, just care about your self." Hiro smiled, shocking Natsume, with lightning.

"So, we-" Hiro was cut off by Hanako pulling him into the line that they had formed. Akira drew out his weapons again, throwing them at a tree. Hiro gave them a confused look, which they choose to ignore.

"Damn, Ichigo, you finally came," Natsume groaned from his spot on the ground.

"Don't get up, they're still there, and you'll be numb all over," Ichigo told him.

"Whatever,"

"Hello." Fire formed in Ichigo's hand, and she threw it at them.

"Well, the SCE alice?" Akira asked.

"I really don't care if you know."

"Oh, you will," Hanako trapped Ichigo in a prison, only to have Ichigo break out of it.

"Oh, that little thing won't keep me in," Ichigo smiled only to have seen the four of them disappear.

**With Hiro, Hanako, Akira and Aoi**

"Why did you tell us to run?" Aoi asked.

"We need to get to Gakuen Alice and fast, remember our mission?" Hiro asked them. The other three looked at him confused for a second only to remember it.

"Oh…"

"Come on, we're here, and there's Narumi waiting for us like Yuka told us," Hanako told them.

"NARUMI!" Hiro screamed running to the spy/teacher.

"Hiro-kun, Akira-kun, Hanako-chan and …and… who are you?" Narumi stared at Aoi with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Aoi," Aoi started to tug on her wig, making it fall off, revealing elbow length black hair.

"Aoi?" Narumi asked her in confusion.

"Yes, Aoi," Aoi smiled at Narumi her face blank and innocent.

"Are you related to Natsume Huuyga by any-"

"Kuro Neko? I really don't know. I kind of lost my memory," Aoi softly scratched her head, and smiled.

"Very, well, and welcome to Gakuen Alice," Narumi's hand swung to the left. The gate was still closed.

"Wait a second………………………… Okay, here we go again. Very well, and welcome to Gakuen Alice!" When Narumi finished, the door swung open.

"Come on, and I'll show you, your classes. A few clarifications: Number one, Akira you're going to be disguised as a girl." Akira glared at Hiro and Narumi.

"What, did you say?" Akira questioned through clenched teeth.

"As, a request from AAO's head, you are supposed to be a girl, don't ask me if you have any questions," Narumi told him.

"Second, are the last names. Akira and Aoi are going to be related and all your last names with the exception of Hiro will change."

"Fine."

"So, I have Hiro Yome, Akira and Aoi Mizuki and Hanako Lee, correct," Narumi got nods from all of them in return.

"And lastly Hanako, you are going to be 15."

"So, here are your dorms, and uniforms. Akira, remember you're a girl and Aoi don't forget your wig and contacts." Narumi reminded them. They each went into their dorms, Akira slamming his door. When he came out, he was wearing the girl's uniform with extensions. Aoi with brown hair and eyes stared at her "sister", struggling not to laugh. Hiro and Hanako came out at the same time, each wearing their uniforms.

"Okay, Akira-chan-" Narumi started testing how much Akira could stand being a girl but it didn't turn out into much. Akira punched Narumi in the face, only to be stopped by Hanako from beating Narumi up.

"Akira, get used to the chan," Hanako told, no commanded him. Akira rolled his eyes but followed Narumi to their new class.

**Classroom 2-B**

Narumi twirled into the room, with everyone staring at his bloody nose. The blood was on his clothes. "Please welcome, our new students. You can come in now."

"Ohayo!" Hiro said cheerfully, while trying to elbow the others to follow his lead, but it didn't really succeeded because Aoi who was next to him pinched his right side and Akira pinched his left.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hiro screamed at Aoi and Akira who both looked as innocent as can be.

"What?" Aoi asked.

"Pinch me," Hiro told her.

"Hiro-kun, moi?" Aoi asked. _(B/N: Moi is French for me, just in case you guys didn't know. B/N is a beta note! :])_

"Fuck off, Mizuki" Hiro told her, while softly adding the Huuyga so only Aoi could hear.

Before they could kill each other, Narumi happened to be right beside them. "Well, introduce yourselves."

"Ohayo! I'm Hiro Yome," Hiro smiled at the others who looked from Koko to Hiro. "ON-" Hiro happened to be tripped and cut off by a very annoyed Hanako. Hiro fell flat on his face. As he got up, his head hung.

"Akira Mizuki" Akira glared at all of them.

"Aoi Mizuki!" Aoi seemed so cheerful, but she just wanted to get it over with.

"Hello, my name is Hanako Lee."

"They are all special stars, and I'll leave you to ask them any question you want," Narumi told them while skipping out of the room, only to be tripped by a still angry Akira.

"You might want to get that nose fixed, Narumi-sensei." Hiro told him.

"Where are we sitting?" Hanako asked.

"Behind, Natsume, Ruka and Mikan, is Akira, Hanako and Aoi. And Hiro you can sit beside Rori," Narumi told them. Aoi, Akira and Hanako were desperately trying to tell him not to place Hiro near Koko but it didn't work.

"Interesting right?" Nonoko asked Anna.

"Yeah. First Rori now them," Anna replied.

The new students were bombarded with questions, which they didn't bother answering at all.

**Hiro**

"Hello, brother." Hiro told Koko who was desperately trying to hide himself.

"Hey," Koko groaned. "Mom let you?"

Hiro's eyes suddenly hardened. "Yeah" was his reply through his clenched teeth.

"Okay…" Koko stared at his little brother in confusion but Hiro's attention wasn't on Koko anymore but his friends. Hiro stood up and walked toward their desk.

**The rest**

A bunch of people surrounded Aoi, Akira and Hanako's desks. Hiro was currently sitting on it. They all dispersed when Jinno came in. Hiro walked to his desk, and sat there his mind not on the lesson or his brother.

Aoi fiddled with her pencil twirling it, around her hand. Akira opened his pencil case, which became a small portable computer, still disguised as a pencil case. Akira pulled out part of the desk, which became a keyboard. He started tapping on the desk, writing their report for today. Hanako was in a sense there, but she was in Lala-land until a piece of paper was shoved into her hands. Hanako glanced at the two in question, they didn't answer, so she just read it.

**Bold **- this is Akira writing

_Italics _- this is Aoi writing

_**Bold and Italics **_– this is Hanako writing

Akira: **Have anything you want to add in the report?**

Aoi: _Now? Aki, leave it to later._

Akira: **Procrastinator.**

Aoi: _PROUD OF IT TOO!_

Akira: **You are impossible. What do you think Hanako?**

Aoi: _Impossible? I think that's you._

Akira: ***Scoffs* Me? Right *insert sarcasm***

Aoi: _You know you could just mutter that to me right? Instead of writing all that excess stuff._

Akira: **EXCESS? Oh trust me idiot, you would not know sarcasm when it's written on paper.**

Aoi: _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?_

Akira: **Idiot. That's IS your nickname.**

Aoi: _Fuck off Bastard._

Akira: **You're losing your touch.**

Aoi: _Fine. This is what I'll say to Jinno then. "Akira-chan is an AAO agent."_

Akira: **I'll bring you down with me.**

Aoi: _"Plus Akira-chan is also a guy, who likes to cross-dress."_

Akira: **A-O-I. *Glare***

Aoi: _Ah, the excess again. Did you say something?_

Akira: **SHUT UP!**

Aoi: _Fine then, but no "idiot" understand or I'll just…_

Akira: **Okay. We should let Hana, in.**

Aoi: _'Kay. Hey, Hana add something to the report too!_

Akira: **You didn't add anything.**

Aoi: _So? Does it matter?_

Akira: **Let's see, yeah.**

Aoi: _Fine, here's what I have to add. "Akira punched Narumi in the face, and Hiro is sitting in between Memory Erasing and Restoration girl and Mind reading guy"_

Akira: **Just to tell you that mind reading guy is his brother.**

Aoi: _I know. Give this to Hana._

Akira: **Kay.**

Aoi: _…_

Akira: **OH!**

Aoi: _…_

Hanako: _**Amusing is the very word that I would use. And when was my name Hana?**_

Aoi: _Oh, it's fun to give nicknames._

Akira: **Hn.**

Hanako: _**Nothing to add here.**_

Akira: **Hn.**

Aoi:_You sound so much like Kuro Neko there._

Akira: **Hn.**

Aoi: _You could be his twin and everything._

Akira: **Hn.**

Hanako: _**It's true.**_

Aoi: _Quick hide this. cross out the other things. You know._

Hanako: _**Already on it.**_

Akira: **Whatever.**

Aoi: _He's coming over. He's coming over. We have to hide this. He's-_

"Mizuki, Mizuki, Lee, a very productive way for you to learn. I'll see you in detention." Jinno told them, snatching the paper from Aoi.

Aoi: _Aw. I liked that note._

Akira: **Here we go again.**

Hanako: _**This is a cycle for you two.**_

Aoi: _Hn._

Akira: **Hn.**

Hanako: _**Are you two all right?**_

Akira: **Whatever.**

Aoi: _Hn._

Hanako: _**……..**_

Aoi: _OMG you should totally see the face that you had on, it was hilarious. I told Akira we should do this, and finally he agreed._

Akira: **Yeah, whatever.**

Hanako: _**… You two have a mental disorder.**_

Aoi: _We'll settle this later Lee._

Hanako: _**But, that's where you got it ALL wrong.**_

Akira: **He's glaring at us.**

Hanako: _**Aoi set this on fire NOW!**_

A small fire ball came from Aoi's palm. She dropped the folded paper in, and watched as it, turned into ashes. Aoi had a wicked grin set on her face. She snatched Akira's notes from him, and was about to set the thing of fire, when Akira snatched it from her hand. She pouted, only to get punched in the stomach by Akira. Aoi fell to the floor in pain. Hanako stared at Akira in disbelief.

"Do, you HAVE to hit that hard?" Hanako gestured to the poor girl, who was clutching her legs. Akira hned, and ignored the act that Aoi was putting. Aoi seeing that Akira was not going to help her got up and went back to her seat, no pain nothing.

All of their classmates, except Hiro who was looking away and mutter "I do not know them", were staring at Aoi like she had some kind of mental disorder. And luckily Jinno wasn't there, but the substitute.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT ME? DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY? DO YOU WAN-" Aoi was pulled down from the desk from Akira. She fell ungracefully on the floor into a pile.

"Owie."

"Aoi, they all think you're crazy and beyond your mind. So, now shut the hell up," Akira slowly explained this to Aoi.

"What's your alice?" Surmire asked then, and Hiro who just happened to come over. They all looked at Hiro for help, who rolled his eyes.

**Bold**- this is Akira's thoughts/writing

_Italics_- this is Aoi's thoughts/writing

_**Bold and Italics**_- this is Hanako's thoughts/writing

_Underline and Italics_- this is Hiro's thoughts and writing

Akira: **So, erm what do we say?**

Aoi: _Yeah, HIRO HELP!_

Hanako: _**…**_

Hiro: _Are you two all right? I mean mentally stable._

Aoi: _You have to be talking about Akira here._

Akira: **IDIOT!**

Aoi: _Aki-chan._

Hanako: _**Akira coughcoughShuichicoughcough be quiet.**_

Aoi: _Are you all right Hanako?_

Hanako: _**I'm fine.**_

Akira: **Okay, Hanako coughcoughSubarucoughcoughcrosscoughdressercoughcough.**

Hanako: _**Akira, YOU ARE IN FOR IT!**_

Akira: **Yeah and I'm mental.**

Hanako: _**You are mental. You are BI-**_

Akira: **NO I AM NOT!**

Aoi: _Aki you're BI?!?!?!?!_

Akira: **WTF! Where the hell did that come from?!?!?**

Aoi: _But Hanako said you were Bi, and you immediately said no, thus meaning you actually are._

Hanako: _**Aoi I was actually going to say he was- no he is Bi.**_

Akira: **Yeah and Hanako is a cross dresser.**

Aoi: _So that means you aren't Bi._

Akira: **I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IMAI!**

Aoi: _Hanako's last name is Imai?_

Hiro: _Yeah. It is?_

Hanako: _**Erm. No, it's just a saying.**_

Akira: **Yeah, I mean it's not like Hanako is actually 29 and a guy who attended Gakuen Alice before under the name Subaru Imai and drunk a potion that turned him into a girl and younger. I mean that is so unreal.**

Hanako: _**Uh. Yeah… and just as how Akira is actually 30 and a guy who attended Gakuen Alice under the name Shuichi Sakurano and drunk a potion that turned him younger and into a person with mental problems. That would be so unrealistic. Right AKIRA?**_

Akira: **Yeah, that is true.**

Aoi: _Seriously that is SO stupid. True that could never happen._

Hiro: _Yeah. I mean what are the chances?_

Hanako: _**0%?**_

Akira: **Yeah. 0%.**

Hiro: _So the alices go as follow. Me/Hiro- Mind reading and teleportation_

_ Aoi- Fire and speed_

_ Akira- what do you want?_

_ Hanako- you too?_

Hanako: _**I want the healing and pain alice.**_

Akira: **This reminds me of stuff.**

Hiro: _Speak Akira._

Akira: **Oh teleportation, um…**

Hanako: _**Death?**_

Akira: **NEVER.**

Hanako: _**Life?**_

Akira: **You just made that up.**

Hanako: _**Yeah. Nullification?**_

Akira: **You kidding me?**

Hanako: _**LIGHTNING!**_

Akira: **NO!**

Hanako: _**You are so troublesome. Water.**_

Akira: **YEAH!**

Hiro: _How come you always listen to Hanako?_

Aoi: _You either listen to Hanako or always do what she suggests or like her ideas. Akira-kun, do you LIKE her?_

Hanako: _**Him like me? That is so, not going to happen Aoi. NEVER. I'll really kill myself if it does.**_

Akira: **You'll kill yourself?**

Hanako: _**Okay no, but I'll run away and never come back.**_

Akira: **Really?**

Hanako: _**Yeah.**_

Akira: **So, Hanako I REALLY LIKE YOU.**

Hanako: _**Fuck off.**_

Akira: **I thought that you would run away.**

Hanako: _**I'm in school.**_

Akira: **Right…**

Hanako: _**So, Akira should I expose EVERYTHING?**_

Akira: **Well, yours is worse. **

Hanako: _**Is it?**_

Akira: **Yeah. I mean-**

Aoi: _SHUT UP! People are staring at us like we're crazy or mental or um…_

Hanako: _**Bipolar?**_

Aoi: _Yeah._

Akira: **What's with you and Bipolar?**

Hanako: _**It brings back funny memories.**_

Akira: **Really.**

Hiro: _Seriously they're staring._

"Um… are you four all right?" Mikan asked. The four nodded.

"So, what are your alices?" Surmire asked for the 50th time.

"I have the fire and speed alice," an icy smile spread over Aoi's face, making Sumire back away.

"The teleportation and water alice."

"Healing and Pain"

"Teleportation and Mind Reading."

"What's your star level?" Another one of their classmates asked.

"Akira and Hanako are Special Stars and Aoi and I are 3 stars." Hiro explained to them.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13, but I skipped two grades and the rest are 15."

"Hiro-kun, I'm 14. I skipped a grade."

"Sorry Aoi."

"How come no one found out your alice until now?"

"My mom hid me away." Hiro explained his answer.

"Parents, were always running away," Akira told them.

"No one found out." Aoi's smile became brighter and not as icy as before.

"I ran away from this school and decided to come back now." Hanako told them.

"You WHAT?"

"I ran away from school."

"How?"

"Asking someone with the teleportation alice you teleport you away." Hanako explained.

"Oh."

"You look like someone I know." Hotaru told Hanako.

"Well, err… You see, um… who are you?" Hanako started sweating a lot.

"Hotaru Imai."

"Well, you see Imai-san, I ………tend to look like a lot of people."

"You also have the same alices as my brother."

"Well, there are many people who can have those alices."

"You have to be Subaru." Hotaru glared at him daring him to answer.

_A/N: Yeah, um… cliffy. :D Well, review. I'm sorry that this isn't all about Rori but I did need some AAO people to come in and everything. If you're confused about what Akira and Hanako were talking about, in the mind-to-mind speech thing, then read __Changes: The unfortunate event of Sakurano and Imai__. It'll explain A LOT!_

_If you're confused well here: Akira and Hanako actually don't like each other, and the Hotaru thing will be a surprise in chapter 6 or 7. _


End file.
